Malos entendidos
by Paanchy
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Emmett y Rose son amigos, y alguno de los dos quiere algo mas? One Shot


_**Todos los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer, yo soy solo una fans que inventa historia con ellos xD**_

**¿Que pasa si Rose y Emmett son amigos, y si alguno quisiera algo mas?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malos entendidos**

Como fui tan idiota de pensar que le intereso ¡Como!. Nadie me mira bien, soy la chica popular que ningún hombre quiere como novia, que todos miran y quieres para le momento, ¡Odio tener esa reputación! Con suerte he dado un beso en mi vida, y fue por que me ¡Robo! El beso, por una ¡Maldita Apuesta! En momentos como estos, odio ser la chica más popular del colegio, no por que mis amigas sean así yo voy a ser igual ¡No! ¡Como fui tan idiota! ¡Como!

- ¿Que pasa Rose? –

- Nada – lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran las preguntas de mi hermanito

- Desde que llegaste andas rara –

- ¿Porqué dices eso? –

- Por que no te has pegado al teléfono para hablar por lo menos una hora –

- jajajajaja – mi hermano siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, tenia el don de subirle el animo a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento

- Por lo menos te hice reír – se paro levantando la taza de la once

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurado? – el siempre me esperaba a que terminara, o era yo la que me paraba primero para ir al teléfono

- He bueno, tengo una cita –

- ¡Una cita! –

- Si – se puso colorado, me causo tanta ternura

- ¿Con quien? – me encantaba que mi hermanito estuviera feliz, sabia que el es un chico centrado, y que si le gusta alguien, no es solo para el rato

- Con Alice –

- Cullen –

- Si, Alice Culle, hermanita, ¡Me encanta! Es tan linda, tan tierna, simpática, encantadora, todo, creo que me estoy enamorando, estoy tan feliz – tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cada vez que hablaba de ella, le brillaban sus hermosos ojos.

- Que felicidad enano, perdón, pero seria una idiota si no te correspondiera –

- jajaja ¿Y tú, cuando te enamoraras? – Si supiera que me encanta una persona, pero no se lo puedo decir ¡Como tan diota! Se que todo esta perdido con el, ojala mi hermanito si sea feliz con una Cullen

- No lo se, ahora ándate, no quieres hacer esperar a la dama ¿No? –

- Cierto, te amo hermanita ¡bye! – me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a cambiarse de ropa, para su gran cita, se veía radiante, muy feliz

Rin – Ring Ring – Ring

¿Quién será? Hoy no ando de ánimos como para hablar con una de las chicas, veré el visor antes de contestar.

_Casa Cullen_

¿Los Cullen? debe ser Alice

- ¡Hola Alice! –

- No soy Alice, Hola Rose - ¡No! No podía ser, era su voz, ¿¡Porque!? No puede ser, por que su voz me alteraba tanto, por que mi corazón latía a mil cuando oía su voz.

- Emmett – fue lo único que pude decir, aun estaba sorprendida por la llamada

- Barbie, no contestas tú teléfono, te he dejado unas mil llamadas perdidas, Necesito hablar contigo – Se me había olvidado que había dejado mi celular en silencio, además ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo? Si me dejo ¡Todo claro!

- Estaba en silencio –

- Barbie ¡Necesito hablar contigo! Por favor – su voz era de suplica, pero no le creía nada de lo que me decía

- ¿Qué quieres hablar? – Trate de que mi voz sonara segura, pero aun así sonó débil

- Lo que paso hoy en la tarde –

- Ya quedo todo claro Emmett, no te gastes enserio, ademas ¿Te lo creiste?, pucha de verdad lo siento – Trate de sacar la voz de "Barbie" la popular del colegio, mi careta y me resulto

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Porque, porque, porque –

¿¡Por qué Rose!? –

- Por que fue una apuesta –

- ¡Que! – Si, ¿Qué? Como pude decir es blasfemia tan grande.

- Te demostrare que no jugaste conmigo Rosalie Hale –

- ¿De que hablas? – si voz me daba miedo

- ya veras preciosa –

Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Llego el lunes, en todo el fin de semana no salí, por miedo a toparme con el

- Rose - me hablaron por atrás

- Alice Hola – me voltee mientras pronunciaba su nombre, y los vi juntos Alice y Jasper, se veían hermosos, hacia una pareja perfecta

- Creo que todo va genial ¿Cierto? - los dos se sonrojaron automáticamente y se tomaron de la mano, me encantaba verlos juntos

- Si – se miraron y Jasper la beso tiernamente

- Barbie - ¡No! Emmett, ¡Genial! No podía esperar para finalizar el día y arruinarlo, ¡no! Tenia que ser a primera hora de la mañana

- Hola – me voltee mientras lo saludaba

- Vamos a otro lugar - sentí las miradas de sorpresa de Alice y Jasper

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir a otro lugar? ¡¿Contigo?! – odiaba usar mi careta de antipática con el

- Ok, entonces lo hago aquí –

- ¡¡¡No!!! –

- Entonces….-

- Vamos - me di vuelta para ver a los chicos, y mirarlos como que no sabia de lo que me quería hablar.

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la cancha de Rugby, el primer lugar donde lo vi, yo una porrista y el, el nuevo jugador del equipo

- ¡Como te atreves a traerme aquí! Y además ¡Amenazándome! – Sentía tanta rabia dentro de mi, que empecé a pegarle en el pecho, estaba desesperada, odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre mi – Eres un ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – le pegaba en el pecho

- ¡Cállate! –

- ¡No! Tu no vas a hacer….. – no pude terminar de hablar, cuando sentí su aliento calido, a cinco centímetros de mi boca, su aliento era acelerado, y su mirada brillaba intensamente

- Creeeees….. creeeeeesss… que puedes ju-jugar conmigo – Estaba nervioso, y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas, al igual que la mía, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y la tensión que se sentía era extrema

- No – es lo único que atine a decir, y me salio solo un susurro, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para sacar mi voz, tenerlo tan cerca me volvía loca

Ninguno de los dos se alejaba, ¿Cómo jugaba conmigo de esa forma? En ese momentos mis sentimientos estaban encontrados, deseaba odiarlo con todo mi ser, peor tan bien con todo mi ser deseaba que se acercaras esos escasos cinco centímetros y me besara. Después de no se cuanto tiempo la verdad, rompió el silencio

- eeee…. Eeeentoces por-porque no lo asu-sumes –

- ¿Asumir que? – a ninguno de los dos nos salían las palabras mas altas que un susurro, pero no importaba, ambos nos escuchábamos perfectamente

- Esto – trago saliva – esto que ambos sentimos Rose –

- Crees que soy idota – me dio mucha rabia lo que me dijo, no después de la reacción de ayer

- No, créeme que no –

- Entonces –

- Rose, me vuelves loco – eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo, o de lo ultimo que fui consiente, por que luego de eso, me beso, me beso delicada, pero apasionadamente. Su lengua busco la mía, busco una respuesta, la que obtuvo satisfactoriamente, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos inmersos en ese beso, lleno de fuego propio de el, de amor, y de algo extraño para el, ternura, nervios y delicadeza, mucha delicadeza, pero eso no le quitaba pasión, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, como si fuera una frágil muñeca, que en cualquier momento se rompería con sus grandes manos. Yo entrelace mis dedos y rodee su cuello, y a veces me agarraba de su corto cabello, nos separamos un poco para respirar, luego tomamos aire rápidamente y seguimos buscando nuestros labios, que se acomodaron como si estuvieran hecho para eso. No se cuanto tiempo paso ni nada, solo sabia que si había un terremoto en ese mismo momento, yo no me daría cuenta de nada. Lo único que me importaba es que lo estaba besando, estaba inmersa en una sensación tan hermosa, nunca imagine experimentar esto, era tan tierna, tan exquisita.

Luego se separo de mi, me tomo la cara con ambas manos, con mucha delicadeza y nerviosismo, me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que yo no quería, estaba ¡Roja!, me miro con unos ojos llenos de brillo, que nunca había visto en el

- Rose, te amo preciosa, te amo – Mi conciencia no daba crédito a lo que me decía, uno nada podía ser tan perfecto, dos, la mirada de ayer me dejo muy claro que esto no era lo que de verdad sentía

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? –

- Ayer fui un idiota, nunca pensé en que me dirías eso, me pillo de sorpresa, amor te amo, por favor créeme princesa –

_**Flash Back Emmett POV**_

- Emmett Apurate –

- ¿Porque me esperas? – la bese en la mejilla y se puso colorada, me encantaba cuando se ponía así

- mmmm, no lo se, será que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo – me sonrío con su sonrisa perfecta, además su voz era de una niña dulce y tierna, sabia perfectamente que cunado hablaba así me manejaba como quería

- y a mi tan bien – se río y tomo mi chaqueta escapando a la cancha, llegue y la tome sin dejarla escapar, me encantaba jugar con ella, la di vueltas por la cancha y perdimos el equilibro, nos caímos ella quedando abajo y yo arriba, fue un movimiento sin predeterminación ni nada, solo me nació, baje lentamente hacia sus labios, esos labios que desde el primer día que la vi quería tocar

- No Emmett – esa fue la forma en que me paro y se alejo de mi, su actitud me puso nervioso y me sentí demasiado arrepentido de lo que estuve apunto de hacer

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – ya me había desesperado

- No Emmett, me gustas y no quiero que esto sea así, no quiero ser un juego para ti, no quiero perder nuestra amista por que te alejas de mi

- ¿Te gusto? - ¡No puede ser le gusto! Mi mirada estaba demasiado sorprendida, había veces que era chocante verla, es demasiado hermosa. A mi tan bien me gustaba desde el primer momento en que la vi.

- Si, es decir – corrió hacia la salida, no me costo nada atraparla

. Te gusto nena, es solo un beso – utilice mi voz canchera para jugar ¡¡¡¡Error!!!! Vi lo ojos de Rose, apunto de estallar en un llanto incontrolable. Mi niña creía que lo que estaba haciendo era un juego, ¡Pero No! Yo la amaba, y me ponía muy nervioso al estar con ella, no sabia como actuar

- ¡Suéltame! – la tenia agarrada del brazo, la solté y corrió hacia su auto, pero no la seguí,

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Lo fuiste –

- Rose, Te amo, te amo, desde la primera practica de Ruby –

- ¿Qué? - ¡No me podía decir eso! Yo era la que lo amaba desde la primera práctica

- Te amo mi amor, te amo, por favor créeme –

- yo… yo… -

Me beso nuevamente, pero ahora con desesperación, como si me fuera a escapar, cosa que ni loca haría. Cuando no separamos para respirar, mi corazón me traiciono, se confeso…

- y yo a ti Emmett – cuando vi su mirada de felicidad, supe que era lo mejor, ese brillo en los ojos era lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida

Me empezó a dar muchos besitos, mientras me decía te amo, era tan tierno era…

Un beso TE beso AMO beso PRE beso CIO beso SA beso ¿Quieres beso SER beso MI beso Novia? Beso. Me aleje un poco de el, había quedado impactada con su pregunta

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

- Que pasa si digo que no – y lo mire con mi mirada seductora, el sabia que le diría que si

- No te dejare salir de aquí –

- Entonces no –

- Te quieres quedar para siempre conmigo aquí ¿He? –

- Si, siempre – mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja y mi cara lo mas seguro es que estuviera roja como un tomate

.

Pero la reacción de el, no era la que me esperaba, la que esperaba era que me volviera a besar, pero no, todo lo contario se alejo de mi y se sentó en la cancha, parecía triste.

- ¿Qué paso? – me acerque y me arrodille al lado de el, no entendía su comportamiento.

- Estas jugando conmigo – su voz sonaba triste y débil

- ¡No nunca! ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Por que me costo mucho preguntar si quieres ser mi novia, eres a la primera persona que se lo pegunto, tus besos me dicen que si, pero tu me dices que no – aun seguía triste. No pude evitar reírme, me miro prácticamente con odio

- Amor, Claro que quiero ser tu novia, solo estaba bromeando – le di un dulce beso en la mejilla

- ¿En serio? –

- Claro que Si. Emmett, ¿crees que me voy a dejar besar por cualquier tipo? –

- No, claro que no –

- Entonces, bebe, obvio que soy tu novia, te amo, además no te dejaría escapar por nada – se río a carcajadas.

Luego me abrazo y me arrastro con el al piso, me dio muchas vueltas, luego se paro y me tomo, me elevo por la aires, típico beso de película, y me beso, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, lleno de amor, ternura, pasión, de todo. Lo amaba y el me amaba a mi, no podía ser más feliz. Sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Luego del beso nos quedamos mirando mucho rato, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos

- ¿En que piensas amor? –

- En que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, y el mas hermoso – no pude evitar decir la verdad, con el ninguna de mis caretas servia, era lo mejor

- Perdón – su mirada fue de enojo no entendí por que

- ¿Qué paso? – puede que haya ido muy rápido, pero con el es inevitable

- De NUESTRAS vidas – y me beso nuevamente, era tan feliz, sabia que Emmett seria el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida

------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala les haya gustado :D

Espero sus review :D Gracias!!!!


End file.
